


time stills when i'm with you (honey, it's a blessing)

by frustrateddumbbar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'We Must Be Cursed' But Really it's a Blessing, (officially), Anal Fingering, Annoyed Theo Raeken, Annoying Liam Dunbar, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Theo Raeken, Cold Lube but We Call It, Cold Weather, Dom/sub Undertones, Future Fic, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Misunderstandings, Mysterious Californian Snowstorm, Rimming, Roommates, Sex in a Car, Spanking, Temperature Play, Top Liam Dunbar, driving home for christmas and aquiring a boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustrateddumbbar/pseuds/frustrateddumbbar
Summary: Theo's spent the last three years of his life alongside Liam, practically living in eachothers pockets, but he's never found Liamthisirritating before just now, sitting beside him in a stuffed car,sixhours in to what wassupposedto be a five hour car ride back to Beacon Hills. Liam keeps bouncing his left leg, the squeaky sound of his wet shoesole on the vinyl floormatscratchingat Theo's eardrums, Liam's jeans rubbing against the centerconsole, making anexcrutiatinglyannoying scratchy noise fill up the front seats, and Theo isseething.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	time stills when i'm with you (honey, it's a blessing)

Theo's spent the last three years of his life alongside Liam, practically living in eachothers pockets, but he's never found Liam _this_ irritating before just now, sitting beside him in a stuffed car, _six_ hours in to what was _supposed_ to be a five hour car ride back to Beacon Hills. Liam keeps bouncing his left leg, the squeaky sound of his wet shoesole on the vinyl floormat _scratching_ at Theo's eardrums, Liam's jeans rubbing against the centerconsole, making an _excrutiatingly_ annoying scratchy noise fill up the front seats, and Theo is _seething_.

"Will you _stop?_ " he growls, fingers whiteknuckling the steering wheel so hard he's almost scared it'll _crack_ under the pressure of his grip. " _Sit. Still._ "

Liam looks at him with wide eyes for just _half_ a second too long for Theo _not_ to notice, before his lips quirk up in a sarcastic smile, palms facing Theo as he brings his hands up, as if in surrender. 

"Well, _excuse_ me, _Sir_ ," he says, voice coyingly sweet and _grating_. 

Theo huffs, rolls his eyes _so_ hard they feel like they're about to _pop_ out of their sockets. Liam's scent smells _pleased_ and _amused_ in such a matter that it manages to annoy Theo even further, his hands twisting the steering wheel until it _actually_ creaks a little under his grip, and he eases up, just to save the life of his precious truck. 

"What's wrong with you, anyway?" Theo questions, eyes decidedly trained on the road ahead of him as he creeps forward _torturously_ slow, _thick_ flakes of snow falling on the ground around them. 

It had been clear yesterday. Had they driven just a _day_ earlier, Theo would be back in Beacon Hills by this time, snuggled up under the covers in Liam's parents' guest bedroom, instead, he's _here,_ inching across a highway with subpar vision and the sound of horns blaring around them, _constantly_ , as if the insessant badgering would get them to move _any_ faster. 

So he's _fucking_ annoyed, and Liam's bouncy legs and fiddly hands are _not_ helping. 

"I have to pee," Liam says, matter-of-factly and _expectant_ , like there's _anything_ Theo can _fucking_ do about that. 

"Well, tough luck, _sweetheart_ ," he grumbles instead, _forces_ his hands to _not_ grip around the steeril wheel again, shooting Liam a deadpan look. "There's an empty bottle in the backseat. Have at it."

"What? _No_ ," Liam says, affronted, shocked eyes trained on Theo's face as his legs _finally_ stops bouncing, the silence that follows so _fucking_ releaving that Theo wants to _cry_. "I'm _not_ peeing _in front of you._ " 

The last words are hissed out underneath his breath, so silent that Theo wouldn't've heard it if it wasn't for his enhanced hearing, and Theo _snorts_ , _impossibly_ amused at Liam's affrontedness. 

"You afraid I'll take a peak? What, scared of not being impressive, _little_ wolf?" 

And Theo and Liam, they just _do_ this, continuously, bickers back and forth and _pushes_ and _pulls_ until either one of them _cracks_ , ends up breaking the other's nose, so at Theo's words, Liam _grumbles_ something so incoherent under his breath that Theo doesn't have a _chance_ to pick up on it, before he reaches for the empty bottle rolling around on the truck's floor, his ass nearly _smashing_ into Theo's face at the action, and pulls his cock out as soon as he's back into his seat, and _pee's_ in front of Theo so _fast_ that he almost doesn't register what's happened before the putrid _stench_ of pee fills the truck. Theo _stares_ pointedly at the road in front of him, eyebrows nearly touching his hairline in surprise. 

" _Jesus_ , Liam, I wasn't _fucking serious_." 

Theo's nose wrinkles as he _pushes_ the button to roll down his window _hard_ , _willing_ it to slide down _faster_ , even as the _freezing_ air fills the truck, makes his teeth clatter in his mouth, makes Liam _yelp_ as the cold air meets his dick. 

"Yeah, well. Tough luck, _sweetheart_ ," Liam quips, _smirks_ at Theo as he screws the bottlecap back on, throws the bottle back onto the truck's floor behind them with a smug expression.

Theo wants to punch him. Nearly does. 

It's silent after that, the annoyed tension exuding from Theo dissipating as he lets the truck air out until his teeth clatter so hard he's scared they'll _crack_. The tip of his nose is pink and cold and _numb_ when he finally rolls the window back up, Liam's legs _thankfully_ still after he's emptied himself _disgustingly_ right by Theo's side. They've lived in eachother's pockets for three years, but _never_ quite like this. 

The thick flakes of snow grows _impossibly_ thicker around them, the cars in front of Theo _screeching_ to a halt on the wet pavement. Horns blare and heads stick out of open windows as people around them grows impatient, curious as to _why_ they've suddenly stopped, the voices of countless annoyed humans around them growing louder with every second, until Theo stretches out his hearing up front of the commotion. 

There's steady voices telling them it isn't safe to keep driving, that the snow will start to settle soon. That they'll have to stay in their cars overnight.

Theo groans, brings the information to Liam with a quiet voice as he keeps listening. 

"They're saying they have blankets and water up front," he says, hearing focused on the steady voices ahead of him. "I'll go grab some."

The air is biting at his skin on his way to the ambulances pulled up ahead, the thin material of his worn hoodie doing nothing to shield him from the freezing wind as it billows past him. There's chaos by the ambulances, but he manages to elbow his way to the front, the blood in his veins singing with annoyance and impatience from the six hours of driving he's put past him. 

"Do you have any kids with you, sir?" the paramedic asks him once he's through the crowd, hands him a blanket and two bottles of water in answer to Theo raising two of his fingers at him. 

"No, we're fine," Theo says, grabs the blanket and water with a grateful smile, nods at the paramedic before he promptly turns and practically _stomps_ his way back to his truck, back to Liam's grumbling expression. 

Liam's arms are crossed over his chest when he enters the truck, Liam narrowly avoiding getting hit in the head with the bottle of water as Theo chucks it at him, smirk spreading across his face at Liam's affronted look when he catches it. 

"I'm taking the backseat," he says, climbs back as Liam sputters at him, the sound of his voice offended. 

Liam doesn't react beyond that until he hears the crinkling sound of plastic, Theo getting his blanket out of the packaging whilst he settles across the backseat. At the sound, Liam's head _whips_ towards him, eyebrows raised and lips curled as flared eyes _bore_ into Theo's. 

"You only got one _fucking_ blanket?" he asks, whips his arm between the front seats to swat at Theo's knee.

"You're a fucking _werewolf_ ," Theo says, rolls his eyes as he drapes the blanket over his legs, tucks his arms under and drags it up so it settles under his still-pink nose. "You run hotter than me." 

~*~

It's blissfully silent in the truck, the only sound their breaths blending together, fogging up the windows, and the slow, steady beat of Liam's heart. The cold has seeped out of Theo's bones, only the tip of his nose and ears still bitingly cold and numb from the frigid winter air, and he's seconds away from falling asleep when Liam pipes up from the passengers seat. 

"I'm fucking _cold_ ," he grumbles, shifts restlessly on the lowered seat, teeth beginning to clatter softly. 

Theo huffs, rolls his eyes as he turns around to face the backseats. 

"I bet there's still blankets up front," he mutters, pulls the blanket even higher up towards his face. 

"I'm _not_ going out there," Liam groans, shifts around again, the sound of his jeans scraping against his seat _grinding_ on Theo's eardrums. 

Liam shifts around several times, huffing out impossibly _loud_ bursts of air each time, Theo growing annoyed enough to give up on sleep entirely. 

" _Jesus,_ Liam, just get back here," he grumbles, huffs as he rolls over onto his back and flares his eyes to see Liam better.

Liam's hair is in dissarray, sticking up in several directions from his shifting around, eyes hooded and tired, nose bright pink against the cold air. He looks confused, at first, flares his own eyes to meet Theo's, a contemplating look in his eyes as he stares and stares and _stares_ at Theo's expressionless face, before he huffs, and climbs back in.

Theo raises the blanket, allows Liam to sidle his way on top of Theo, head resting on his shoulder. Liam's nose is cold against his neck, warm breaths escaping his lips to soothe over the points of biting cold his nose leaves behind. 

"This is weird," Liam says, grunts slightly when Theo rolls his eyes and brings his arms around Liam's waist, _presses_ him down onto his chest with a huff.

" _Sleep_ , Liam." 

They're silent for a while after, Theo's breaths slightly labored with the weight of Liam on top of him. Still, he feels himself inching closer and closer to sleep, the rythmic rise and fall of Liam's chest pressed against his soothing in a way he thinks it probably _shouldn't_ be, Liam's legs tangled with his, his hips pressing into Theo's. 

Theo is seconds away from sleep, his eyelids heavy and his breath coming out in heavy, soft pants as his mind muddles with sleep, when he feels Liam rub his nose against his neck, pointedly, with _purpose_. His nose isn't as cold anymore, but the feel of it rubbing against the juncture of his shoulder sends shivers down Theo's spine, goosebumps littering his forearms wheere they're wrapped around Liam's waist still. 

Theo's eyes blink open, his thoughts muddled and confused as he registers Liam's nose trailing down his neck, onto his shoulder, in a _maddeningly_ slow pase, Liam's breath, somehow, even _heavier_ against his skin. It's coming out in short, quivering pants as Liam keeps _rubbing_ his nose against Theo's neck. He feels his head start to turn in submission, on sheer _reflex_ , and the feeling sends a thrill up Theo's spine.

" _Liam-_ " he begins, wants to ask _what_ Liam thinks he's doing, but he huffs out a response before he has time.

"You smell good," Liam says, shifts his neck so his _lips_ grazes over Theo's jugular, a _wave_ of heat traveling straight to Theo's crotch.

He's _painfully_ aware of Liam's hips pressing into his, painfully aware of _just how aware_ Liam would be if his cock decided to be treacherous and come to life. He clamps his teeth together, _wills_ his mind to _not_ react to the press of Liam's lips against his neck, shuts his eyes so tightly together it almost _hurts_. Liam's lips builds up pressure, _drags_ across his pulse, wet pants of breaths moistening it's path. Theo keeps his eyes clamped shut, _presses_ his lips together to keep the breath that wants to _pant_ out of him in, brows furrowed.

Until Liam starts _nibbling_ at his skin, lips nipping _painfully_ hard right over his jugular, shfts his hips _just so_ , and Theo can _feel_ Liam's halfchub pressing against him, Liam's hips grinding slowly, _minutely_ against his, and Theo's breath _flies_ out of his chest, blood rushing south so fast he feels _dizzy_ with it.

" _Liam,_ what are you _doing_?" he pants, screws his eyes tighter as his neck tilts sideways, the butterflies in his stomach going _wild_ from the thrill of submitting to Liam. 

Liam hums quietly, raises slightly up on his arms, lips nibbling their way up Theo's neck until they find his earlobe, blunt teeth tugging softly at it, tongue poking out to trail against the edge of his ear, the frigid air _rushing_ against the wettened skin of his earlobe. It's intoxicating. 

"You smell good," he repeats, the wet puff of air against Theo's ear sending shivers down his spine, goosebumps raising across his chest. "I want you. _Is that okay?_ "

The words die in Theo's throat when Liam grinds down again, hard cock pressing onto his with a delicious _drag_ , an answering moan falling from his lips, the breath that escapes his lips _quivering_ with want. Liam grunts at the sound, lips nipping painfully at the thin skin on his throat, down, down, _down_ until it reaches the juncture between his neck and shoulder, and Liam _sucks_ the skin into his mouth, _hard_ and relentless, hips pressing into Theo's with short grinds. Theo's hands finds their way under Liam's hoodie, cold fingertips running over warm skin, the muscles in Liam's back twitching under his palms. 

The truck _reeks_ of heady arousal, the scent thick in Theo's airways. The cold is no longer noticeable, his skin feeling feverish as Liam shoves a hand under his hoodie, palm caressing Theo's abs slowly, _tenderly_ , before he _grips_ at Theo's hips, uses his hold as leverage to lean up and meet Theo's flared eyes, his own shining with a burning gold, pupils dilated and pitch black. 

Their lips _crash_ together in a heated kiss, heavy breaths mingling together, making Theo feel lightheaded as Liam runs his tongue against his bottom lip. He opens up reflexively, meets Liam's tongue in a battle for dominance, mostly blunt fingernails dragging against the skin on the small of Liam's back. Theo groans, trails his hands down _into_ Liam's pants, slides his fingers under Liam's boxers to grab handfuls of flesh, grips hard enough to bruise, _pressing_ Liam down onto his cock in a _maddeningly_ hard grind. 

Theo's head _swims_ when Liam drags sharp fangs accross his shoulder, pushes Theo's hoodie up to the pits of his arms, hands a warm friction against his stomach. Liam's lips are dominant and sure against his skin as he trails kisses down Theo's abs, one hand gripping _hard_ at his waist, the other clawing at his peck, leaving thin lines of fire on Theo's chest. 

" _Fuck_ , Theo," Liam groans, flared eyes peeking up at Theo from where Liam's trailed burning kiss after burning kiss down beside the strip of hair underneath his belly button, hooded lids and heated gaze sending twists of fire straight to Theo's cock. "You look so good like this...submitting. _Beautiful_."

The praise sets of explosions of heat in the pit of Theo's stomach, a lupine _whine_ falling from his lips, Liam _growling_ in answer only intensifying the flames settled deep in Theo's stomach. His breaths are coming out in short, little bursts of foggy puffs. He has half a mind to think about what people might think if they hear them, but his thoughs are interrupted when Liam pops the button of his jeans and starts tugging them down. He raises his hips as Liam slides them over his hips, skin flushed at being exposed when Liam is still fully dressed atop him. 

"Get on your stomach," Liam says, scrambles around to give Theo room to roll over clumsily, cramped in the back of Theo's truck. "Fuck, you look good _everywhere_."

There's an unmistakable heat in Theo's cheeks, his whole body feeling flushed when Liam palms at his ass, _spreads_ his cheeks with a low, predatory growl in his throat. He waits with bated breath, feels the heat of Liam's panting breath against his hole. He clenches in reflex, feels it flutter under Liam's gaze, _preens_ at the subvocal growl that escapes Liam when he does it, back arching, _begging_ for friction. 

Liam's tongue is _impossibly_ warm against his hole, heat building in Theo's stomach with every sure lick, every twirl of the pointed tip of his tongue around Theo's fluttering hole, every flat press against it. Liam keeps grunting as he works his tongue, the vibrations driving Theo _mad_ , punching small, breathy whines out of his lungs with every flick. 

" _Fuck_ , you're gorgeous, Theo," Liam groans, points the tip of his tongue to _press_ it into Theo, the flush spreading farther down his chest. 

" _Liam_ ," Theo breathes, feels like the breath is punched out of his lungs, head swimming with lust, not a _single_ drop of blood left in his brain. He babbles incoherently, doesn't even understand what he's trying to say, before Liam _smacks_ both hands _hard_ against his ass, the sharp stinging making the fog clear enough for him to get his thoughts straight, get his words out. " _More_."

Liam chuckles darkly _straight_ into his hole, the vibrations making Theo squirm, hard cock pressing against his seat, the fabric a _rough_ drag against his sensitive cock. Liam smacks his hand down twice in quick succession, pain shooting _deliciously_ up his spine, the slaps _jolting_ his hips forward, makes him grind even _harder_ down onto the rough fabric of his cars upholstery. 

"Got any lube, sweetheart?" Liam says, soothes his hands over Theo's pink skin, warm palms feeling _amazing_ against his raw skin. 

Theo manages to get his hand situated at his bag, sitting atop Liam's behind the driversseat, fingers finding the zipper of the sidepocket clumsily, vision blurred ass he pulls out the small tube of lube he'd brought, intending to use it in the privacy of the Geyer's guesroom. He brings his hand back to hand Liam the lube, flushes at the amused, _pleased_ him that leaves Liam's lips as he takes it. 

"Dirty boy," he says, the quiet _snick_ of the tube opening _loud_ in the stillness of Theo's truck. "Planning to finger yourself open when I'm only meters away, huh? Tell me, Theo. What do you think about when your fingers're in your ass, hm?"

" _You_ ," Theo moans, feels _dirty_ at the admission, thinks back to all the times he'd reached out his hearing to make sure Liam was asleep in his room, back in their apartment. Thinks of all the times he'd rubbed rough fingertips against his prostate, sharp teeth biting into his fist so as not to wake Liam up, not to scream out his name as he'd cum, mind racing with images of Liam, half naked and sweaty. 

Liam _moans,_ brings warm fingertips to Theo's hole just as _freezing_ cold lube dribbles over it, making it flutter underneath Liam's thumb. The tight ring of muscle is already made loose and slack from Liam's ministrations with his tongue, the tip of his thumb slipping easily into him, a whine escaping Theo's lips at the soft intrusion. 

" _More,_ Liam," he groans, arches his back and bucks his hips, hole _swallowing_ Liam's thumb down _deeper_. 

Liam groans, pulls out his thumb to instantly replace it with two of his fingers, tips stroking against Theo's walls with soft pressure until Theo's hips _stutter_ , Liam's fingers pressed into his prostate sending _fiery_ , tingling bursts of heat to his cock, breath coming out as punched out moans with each circled rub of Liam's fingers. 

"I want to fuck you," Liam drawls, scissors his fingers to streth Theo's hole before adding a third, _twisting_ them just to watch Theo's hole lose and pliant around them, morphing into the shape of his fingers, hugging them so tightly he feels lightheaded with it. "Can't wait to feel that tight hole around my cock."

Theo groans, bucks his hips in a futile attempt to get Liam to rub against his prostate again, stutters out an embarrassingly _whiney_ ' _then_ fuck _me'._ Liam is eager to obey, removes his fingers with a _squelch_ , stands up in a crouch to pull his own jeans out. Theo angles his head to watch, feels his mouth watering as Liam's thick cock bounces out of his pulled down boxers, a small moan escaping his lips at the sight. 

Liam smirks at him, dribbles the cold lube directly onto his cock, _hisses_ as he fits his palm around it and strokes _slowly_ , slicks himself up with Theo's heated gaze directly at him, watches as Theo stares at his cock with _clear_ interest. 

"Get on your back again, baby," Liam says, keeps stroking himself as Theo clumsily rolls back around, limbs feeling slow and heavy. "Take off your hoodie." 

He releases his cock as he says it, drags his own hoodie over his head _quick_ , raises his eyebrows expectantly when Theo doesn't obey, just _stares_ at him, dumbly, eyes hooded and lips slack. 

"I _said_ ," he starts, voice _low_ and _dangerous_ as he crawls back onto the seats, plants his knees in between Theo's spread legs, one knee pressed into the upholstery, his foot planted on the trucks floor. "Take. Your. Hoodie. _Off_."

Theo gulps, scrambles to obey him, pulls his hoodie of clumsily. He should feel cold, he thinks, but the air in the truck is heated from their heavy breaths, windows fogged up and no longer see-through. Liam _stares_ at him appreciatingly, fists his cock again as he palms underneath Theo's thigh, presses it up to his chest, the rough fabric of his seats _scraping_ against his knee. Theo stares back at him, takes a hold of the thigh when it reaches his chest, raises his other leg to follow it, wraps a hand around that as well. 

He feels _exposed_ like this, legs spread, thighs touching his chest, making his ass raise up. Liam smirks as he stares at his fluttering hole, _shoves_ two fingers into it so hard Theo can't do anything but whine _pathetically_ at the intrusion, at the sheer _fire_ in Liam's eyes as he watches his fingers disappear into him. Liam keeps his gaze locked as he lines himself up, pushes against Theo until his hole catches and pulls away, a desperate growl falling from Theo's lips.

" _Liam. Fuck me_."

"Fuck, you're bossy," Liam grins, shoves his cock in with a single _harsh_ thrust, the abrupt intrusion making Theo _groan_ loudly, vision blurring and mind fogging.

His eyes are screwed shut, pleasure-pain shooting up his spine, Liam's thick cock nestled _deep_ in his ass, making his breaths laboured. He absentmindedly feels a hand palming at his cheek, comes to as Liam rubs his thumb against Theo's upper lip.

"Open your eyes, sweetheart," he says, keeps rubbing his thumb against Theo's lips until his eyes flutter open, gaze meeting Liam's heated, flared eyes, gold burning into his. Liam smiles at him sweetly, leans down to press a surprisingly soft kiss against Theo's lips, before he pulls away and _smirks_ dangerously. "I want you to _watch_ as I _fuck you_." 

Liam starts thrusting, _hard_ , slow thrusts, cock _dragging_ deliciously against Theo's prostate, each thrust pushing another whine out of Theo's lips until it's all he can do. Liam's eyes stare and stare and _stare_ , _boring_ into his, forces Theo to keep his eyes open, flared eyes meeting flared eyes as pleasure _builds_ in Theo's stomach. Liam's growls come out in delicious spurts, brows furrowed, even as he _keeps_ staring into Theo's eyes as his hips picks up pace, thrusts impossibly _harder_ into Theo, angles his hips so his cock pushes _straigt against_ his prostate with every thrust, hard and rough, stars bursting in the field of Theo's vision.

"You're so.. _fucking tight_ ," Liam groans, _screws_ his eyes shut as he captures Theo's lips in a _rough_ , heated kiss. "I'm gonna... _shit_ , I'm gonna come."

Theo moans in agreement, fire _exploding_ in his stomach as he comes, vision whiting out momentarily before starts _bursts_ behind his eyelids. He clenches down _hard_ as he comes, pulls Liam's cock in impossibly deep as his hips stutter with abandoned before he stills, spills himself inside Theo with a _growl_. 

When Theo comes to, Liam's pulled his jeans up, is leaning down to _watch_ as he pushes his cum _back into_ Theo's ass with amasement in his eyes, like he can't believe he gets to do this. Theo rolls his eyes, swats at Liam's head with a fond smile tugging at his lips. 

"Can we sleep now?" he says, laughs at Liam's affronted expression. 

~*~

Liam is his usual quiet, grumpy self when they wake up, eyes squinted into a scowl against the sun. 

It's somehow _mysteriously_ cleared up, no snow around them as Theo swaps out his hoodie for a lowcut t-shirt, the sun warming up his truck. 

"Snowstorms aren't normal, are they?" Theo asks absentmindedly as he steps up into the truck, twists his carkey around just as Liam pulls on his seatbelt.

"Must be cursed," Liam grumbles, burrows deep into his seat to lean his head against the window.

 _Feels like a blessing_ , Theo thinks to himself, smiles at the memories of last night dancing across his mind. 

He pulls up at a McDonalds, orders Liam's favorite breakfast item, ignores the _pointed_ stare the worker gives him through the drivethrough window, fond smile continuing to tug _annoyingly_ at the corners of his lips at Liam's bedhead and scowly eyes and grumpy morning mood. 

They drive in silence until Liam's devoured his meal, _torturously_ slow for Theo as the question in his head keeps growing and growing until it's _screaming_ at him to just _ask._ He waints until Liam's stomach is full of Egg McMuffin and sickeningly sweet latte, the grumpy boy beside him waking up slowly and settling into a calmer, softer mood.

"Are we gonna talk about last night?" Theo asks, tone hopeful as he mutters out his question.

"No."

A furl of sheer _angst_ starts building up in the pit of Theo's stomach at Liam's short, quick answer, a frown tugging at his lips until Liam offers his hand to him across the center console, rests the back of his hand on Theo's thigh, palm faced upwards and fingers spread in waiting. Theo _grins_ , slots his fingers between Liam's, brings their joined hands up to kiss the back of Liam's hand with a sickeningly _pleased_ hum. Liam just grins at him in return. 

~*~

Liam starts getting squirmy in the passengersseat just as Google Maps tells them they're half an hour away from Liam's parent's house, Theo's truck the only car on an open highway. The sun beats down on his truck, warms up the air around them and Theo feels hot in his t-shirt and jeans, doesn't understand how Liam can sit there with his hoodie on. 

The sweetened, masculine scent of Liam's arousal fills up Theo's lungs _just_ as he's about to ask what's wrong, makes him whip his head to give Liam a deadpan look insted.

" _Really,_ Liam?" he says instead, can't help but smile amusedly even as his brows furrow. 

" _I can't help it,_ " Liam utters, brings his hand over to rub _distractingly_ at Theo's thigh. "I can _smell_ my cum on you."

Theo's nose wrinkles, feels like that in itself should be _disgusting_ , hopes it's a werewolf thing that makes Liam so worked up at the smell of it. 

" _I'm driving_ , Liam, _God_." 

" _So?"_ Liam says, trails a scorchingly hot palm up, up, _up_ Theo's thigh until it settles over his crotch, cock stirring in interest at the soft friction. Liam _squeezes_ , growls softly as he leans in to nibble at Theo's earlobe. "I could blow you."

Theo's car _swerves_ into the lane beside him, Theo thanking the heavens that they're blessedly alone on the highway when Liam starts rubbing his heel over Theo's rapidly hardening cock, _struggles_ to get his truck back into the lane he'd swerved away from. 

" _Liam_ , I swear to _God._ "

Liam chuckles darkly, unbuttons Theo's jeans, Theo unconsciously sliding his hips down to give Liam more room. 

"You're an atheist, Theo," Liam mumbles into his ear, drags a sharp fang at the skin behind Theo's ear. Theo moans at the surprising spark of pleasure that _zings_ down his spine, eyes widening as his mind _screams_ at him, neck tilting sideways in submission, mind telling him to _submit_ , telling him to _accept_ , be _taken_. His hips bucks up, knocking into Liam's knuckles as he pulls Theo's cock out of his boxers. "I'm gonna make you feel so _good_."

Theo groans, struggles to keep his eyes open and focused on the road as Liam leans down, hot breath ghosting over Theo's already sensitive cockhead. Liam laps at the precum pooling in his slit, pushes the stiffened tip of his tongue _into_ the slit and _hums_ , pleased. 

"Knew you'd taste good," he says, heat traveling down Theo's spine at the words.

A hoarse shout expells from Theo's throat as Liam engulfs his cockhead with his lips and _sucks_ , _moans_ as he slides his lips down Theo's spent cock. Theo grips the steering wheel with his left hand, right hand traveling down to rest at the back of Liam's head, fingers threading into the soft, long strands of hair at the nape of Liam's neck.

" _Liam_ ," Theo groans, grips helplessly at the strands as he struggles to keep the car straight. "This is gonna... _fuck_ , this... gonna end _stupidly_ fast."

Liam _moans_ loudly, vibrations travelling through Theo's cock as Liam bobs his head expertly, one hand fondling softly at his balls. He can physically feel them tightening upwards, Liam's fingertips following them to keep stroking, his bobbing head picking up speed as he _keeps on moaning_ , vibrations and the pressure of Liam's suctioning lips fogging Theo's mind, makes him feel breathless. 

"I'm gonna come," Theo groans, feels his eyelids fluttering, mind _blanking_ blissfully as hot cum spurts down Liam's throat.

Liam swallows around him, hums pleasedly as Theo opens up his eyes, notices Liam's hand holding the steering wheel steady, Theo's own hand slack against it.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," he says, scrambles to grip the steering wheel again, righting the truck so it doesn't swerve into the median strip. 

Liam looks _infuriatingly_ smug, meets Theo's deadpan look with a smug grin and a cocked eyebrow as he tucks Theo back into his boxers.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Liam grins, fucking _giggles_ at Theo's scowl.

"You're a _menace_ ," Theo says, grins back at the _beautifully_ happy man beside him. 

Liam grabs his hand, slots their fingers together, and Theo brings it up to his lips again, kisses the back of Liam's hand softly. 

"You love me," Liam grins, burrows deep into the seat, rests their joined hands on Theo's thigh. 

_Yeah, I do,_ Theo thinks, smiles fondly at Liam's continously pleased expression. 

~*~

When Theo's truck rolls over the gravel in the Geyer household's driveway, Liam is practically _buzzing_ with excited energy beside him. Theo twists the carkey quickly, slides his hip down to slide them into his front pocket before he turns towards Liam.

"Hey," he says, reaches out to rest his palm against the side of Liam's neck, tangles his fingertips into his hair.

He captures Liam's lips in a soft kiss, the younger man humming softly against his mouth as he kisses back, just as sweetly, just as softly. 

"Come on," Liam says, grins _wide_ as he unbuckles his seatbelt. "I wanna introduce you to my parents."

Theo snorts, unbuckles his own seatbelt as he shoots Liam an exasparated look.

"I already know your parents, Liam."

" _Yeah_ ," Liam grins, leans in to press his lips against Theo's again. "But I wanna introduce my _boyfriend_ to his future _in-laws_. So get your ass out of the truck."

Liam giggles at Theo's raised eyebrows, eyes tracking Theo's Adam's apple as he swallows, thickly. _Boyfriend._ The word sends a thrill up his spine, and Theo grabs Liam by the back of his head, fits their lips together in a heated kiss, Liam's hand coming up to rest against the side of his neck.

"I'm gonna fucking _destroy you_ tonight," Theo promises, smiles _wickedly_ when he takes in Liam's dishevelled look, his hooded eyes and slack lips. " _Boyfriend_."

Liam growls lowly, presses his fingers into a spot on Theo's neck, pain _shooting_ down his neck.

"You might wanna cover that up, _boyfriend_ ," Liam says, pecks Theo chastely on the lips before hopping out of the truck.

Theo recovers himself quickly, tilts his rear-view mirror until it points at his neck. There's a _harsh-pink_ mark at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, two other marks visible through the thin material of his white v-neck, halfhealed clawmarks running down from his collarbone and onto his chest. Theo honest to God _blushes_ at the view, silently grabs the hoodie Liam is offering him between the frontseats, and tugs it over his head.

Theo hops out, crowds Liam against the opened door of the truck, diguises it as leaning in to grab his bag. 

"Like I said," Theo growls, so low Liam has to strain his ears to hear it, even as Theo's leaned in, lips brushing against his ear. "I'm gonna _destroy_ you tonight, _sweetheart_."

**Author's Note:**

> I live in Norway and do not know anything about how the weather is in california in december, so... sorry! Hope it works out either way! x


End file.
